The invention relates to novel binder systems for consolidating textile fabrics, textile fabrics consolidated therewith, their manufacture as well as products containing the binder system or a textile surface fitted therewith.
Textile fabrics, in particular those which are used as lining material for the manufacture of coated materials, have to meet various requirements. Examples of the use of such lining materials are, among others, textile backings for carpets, textile reinforcements in PVC floorings or roofing sheets.